The Lord of the Hearts
by Legendary Dark Knight Dante
Summary: Join Sora, Riku and the rest of the fellowship as they fight to destroy the ring and stop the Dark lordes JENOVA. Kingdom HeartsLord of the Rings Crossover.
1. Introduction

What's up folks. Here's the latest crazy idea that came out of my demented mind.

A remake of the Lord of the Rings with the casting from Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Devil May Cry, Metal Gear Solid and others.

Here's the superstar casting that blew my whole budget for the fic:

Goodies:

Cecil ( FF4) as Elendil

Kain (FF4) as Isildur

General Caraway ( FF8) as Elrond

Sora as Frodo

Riku as Sam

Tidus (KH model) as Pippin.

Wakka (KH model) as Merry.

Cid ( FF7) and Bilbo

Mickey as Gandalf

Leon/Squall as Aragorn

Rinoa as Arwen

Dumbo as Gwahnir

Vergil (DMC) as Boromir.

Donald as Gimli ( Allriiiiiggghhhht…)

Goofy as Legolas

Aerith as Galadrielle

Zack as Cerebron.

Cloud Strife as Eomer

Yuffie as Eowyn

Godo as Theoden

Sparda (DMC) as Denethor

Solid Snake as Damrod

Dante (DMC) as Faramir

Selphie, Lulu (small model), Kairi as hobbits

The Turks as the Citadel Guard

Badies

JENOVA as Sauron

Sephiroth as the Sorcerer King

Kadaj as a Nazghul

Yazoo as another Nazghul

Loz as another one.

Seifer as yet another Nazghul

Nelo Angelo ( not being Vergil here) as Nazghul number 6

Nightmare (Soul Calibur) as Naghul 7

Golbez (FF4) as Nazghul 8

And finally Arthas (Warcraft III) as the last Nazghul

Ansem/Xehanort as Saruman

Beowulf (DMC3) as the troll

The Phantom (DMC) as the Balrog

Gollum as himself. (couldn't think of anyone)

Other characters might come up as I go on with the Story .

All characters of the story belong to me. Yes I am the real person behind the names of Tetsuya Nomura, Hideo Kojima, Walt Disney, and so forth. What do you mean you don't believe me ?

Also I warn they might be some bad taste jokes, so people who get easily offended ( lets call them nuts) should avoid reading any further.

Come on! I dare ya ! Chicken cluck cluck cluck cluck ..


	2. Chapter 1:The Last Battle

The lord of the Rings: Kingdom Hearts edition.

Introduction:

( Aerith's voice): Is history meant to repeat itself ? Are memories to short to remember the past ? History goes on, people live and die, everything is slowly forgotten.

Once upon a time was a calamity that came from the sky: JENOVA. She gained the trust of all and built rings that were meant for the leaders to rule on their people.

3 for the elves, wise and respected.

( We can see Aerith, Zack, and Caraway wielding the rings)

7 for the duck lords, living in their own regions

( Seven ducks take the rings)

9 for the men, doomed to mortality

( Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, members of org XIII. They are not evil yet).

But JENOVA had made another ring. A ring to rule them all. She corrupted many rulers and sent armies to devastate the world. She was only stopped by the alliance of the different nations of the world.

Chapter one: The last battle.

General Caraway was barking orders for his troops to stay disciplined despite the horde of Heartless charging their way. He was at the front, just like a good elven general was meant to be.

- Stay in position. Steady, Steady.

He hardly needed to give those orders. His troops were disciplined and would follow him to death. He feared it would be the case for many of them.

- FIRE !!!!!

Many arrows flew at his signal slaying hundreds of heartless. But many more came to replace them.

- FIRE!!

A second volley came killing just as many. From the high grounds, other shots came. Many heartless died but they were now at charging distance. A hundred meters away, he could see King Cecil of Eshtar giving the charge signal to his men. He wielded Lionheart, a very powerful weopon. But, would it be enough for JENOVA ? Cecil was one of the few human rulers who had not been corrupted by JENOVA. Kadaj, Loz, Arthas, Siegfried, Sephiroth… They were once amongst the most respected leaders of their race, but now had become something else. He respected Cecil, he was strong, fighting at his side was a honour for Caraway. He was sure the human had the same feeling about him.

The heartless arrived in contact, meeting the deadly blades of the elves. The true fight began. So did the losses…

Cain destroyed another heartless with his lance and went on battling. His father was next to him cleaving through all Heartless as they were mere paper with his Lionheart. Despite the raging battle, their troops did not to bad, fighting off wave after wave of heartless.

But suddenly, his optimism died once he saw who joined the battle. JENOVA, she was here. The inhuman creature looked strangely beautiful despite the cruelty she showed in the heart of the battle. The alien sent shockwaves that sent flying the soldiers, human and elf alike. They never stood a chance.

His father let out a warcry before charging, followed by Cain and other soldiers, the abomination responsible for all their grief. The battle became epic. His father did a combo of attacks that only the best could do: Renzokuken. Hits flew on the calamity which, for a short time, seemed worried about his aggressor. But she simply let out a cruel smile before an energy projectile flew towards Cecil and blasted him. His blade was shattered but not as much as the man who was down agonising. Fury showed in Cain's hearts as he saw his father die.

- Nooooooo!!!!

He charged he, full of hate and tried to slash her with his sword. A knock from her arm sent him flying next to his father's body and made him lose his weapon. She then walked towards him with the attention of finishing him. As she stretched her arm to kill him, Cain took the broken Lionheart and cut her arm off.

JENOVA's shriek was deafening as she exploded in pure energy. It's only when Cain saw her cut arm on the ground that he understood. The ring. It was the source of everything. It made her live no longer. The battle was won.

The battle was won, but it wasn't finished. Cain refused to destroy the ring. He wanted to use it for good, despite the warnings of general Caraway. He took it and went back to his kingdom. He never made it. He was ambushed by remaining heartless and the ring was lost and remained so for many years.

Time passed, people died, history became a memory. Memory became a tale. The tale got forgotten. History would repeat.

But then, one day, the ring was found by the most unlikely person. A creature named Gollum. He took it to his lair and became obsessed by it. He kept it until, one day, it was stolen by an adventurer: Cid Highwind.


	3. Chapter 2: Destiny Island

Chapter 2 : Destiny Island.

A lone figure was riding on a carriage pulled by two chocobos. He wore a grey robe and had a blue hat covering his two big and round ears. He was humming to himself "the wizard's apprentice" tune. He was in a cheerful mood. He loved going to Destiny Island. It was an isolated community based on a Island in the middle of a lake. It was occupied by a lot of children, but more importantly, it was where his old friend, Cid lived. The human was about to celebrate his 55th birthday and he didn't want to miss the occasion. He was so busy in his thoughts that he did not see the youth running towards him.

- Mickey!!!

Mickey turned and saw it was Sora, Cid's nephew. Was he glad to see him.

- Sora! How good to see you! Please hop on.

Sora hoped in smiling and laughing. Mickey really liked him. He was so nice and had a pure heart, a quality that was rare.

- So, do you have any new tales about your trips ?

- Many, many Sora. I've seen quite a few places recently. I'll tell everything in time Sora.

The carriage crossed the bridge leading to the island. They passed a few houses, some of the inhabitants throwing disapproving glances at Mickey.

- Some people don't seem to like my presence here.

- Well, you do tend to be synonym to trouble for us.

- I don't know what you're talking about.

- Well, there was that dragon…

- Yes just that once..

You can't blame them. People who live here tend to like peace and quite. You don't exactly bring that.

- I just bring animation, what's wrong with that ?

Some kids came behind them cheering them. Mickey waved them. The carriage continued for a few seconds, then fireworks shot from the back of it, enchanting the young children. Even one of the previously disapproving looking adults let out a smile. His wife gave him a scorn and went back in.

The two continued through Destiny Island until they arrived to what looked like a small hangar. It was Cid and Sora's house. They got off the carriage and went to the door. Mickey knocked. A grumpy voice answered:

Now what ?! ( thud noise). SHIT!! Who's the ing moron who's bothering me now ?

They heard footsteps coming towards them. The door brutally opened nearly knocking away Sora.

- Who is it ?

Mickey left his hand.

- An old friend Cid.

Cid's expression went from painfully annoyed to cheerful.

- Well I'll be damned. Mickey, my old pal, what the are you doing here ?

- Did you really think I would miss your 55th birthday.

- Please come in. Grab a beer. We have so many things to tell each other.

Sora pushed the door back, freeing himself.

- Can I have one too ?

- Hell no! You're just 14. Until you're 21 you're not allowed to get wasted. That's my privilege !

- That's unfair..

Live with it. Now Mickey, tell me where the hell you've been.

It was evening. A big party was organised to celebrate Cid's birthday. It was already going quite well but Riku was nervous. He didn't dare ask Selphie to dance. He was sitting at one of the dinner tables with Sora telling all sorts of jokes. A bit further, he could see Sora's uncle telling a story to the small children.

- ….Now, trolls, as far as dumbasses go, are really high on the ladder. Their was these ing three that had got me and Mickey and wanted to toast us for lunch. Well, toast.. they couldn't agree on how to cook us. Talk about stupid. They spent all night arguing until the sun got up and turned them into stone. Boy, I even nominated them for a Darwin Award…..

- Boy, how many gazillion time has he told that one. Come on Riku ! I can see you look at Selphie like that. Just ask her !

- Oh, Sora, here comes Kairi.

Sora turned around, looking everywhere.

- Where, where ?

He stopped looking when he realised Riku had tricked him.

- That was low, Riku.

Riku, was laughing his head off however. He didn't see Tidus and Wakka grabbing him.

- What are you … ???

They threw him towards Selphie. She noticed him.

- Hi Riku. Do you wanna dance ?

- eeeeeerrrrrrrrrr…

Tidus answered for him.

- He says yes.

- Teehee!

Selphie was enthusiast and started dancing with him on "Come out and play!"

Wakka and Tidus grinned in satisfaction.

- Duty accomplished Sora.

- Nice work. What are you up to now ?

- It's a secret…, by the way Kairi's coming.

- Nice try, don't change the subject.

- Hi boys.

Sora jumped off his chair of surprise.

Tidus engaged conversation.

- He want's to dance with you.

If Kairi wasn't looking at him, Sora would of given him a deathglare. Kairi just smiled.

- OK.

She grabbed his hand and they started dancing too. Wakka gave Tidus a high five. Now they could do their secret plan. Ironically, it was at that moment that Mickey chose to release some of the fireworks over the impressed people.

While everyone was busy watching the fireworks, they sneaked into the tent with all the fireworks.

- Come on Wakka, find the big one.

Wakka riffled through all of the fireworks until he got one out that had the head of a dragon. It was pretty big.

- Alright! Light it up Tidus!

Wakka took a lighter and turned the string on. But it went far quicker than they planned and they were still in the tent when it went.

The tent blew out and a dragon materialised in the sky. It was blue coloured and appeared from the clouds. Partiers started going in a panic and tried to hide from the fake dragon.

Riku and Sora noticed it.

- Hell no..

- Hell no…

Blue flames started to be seen from his mouth. Riku and Sora were running away carrying Kairi and Selphie.

- Is it after us ?

- I'm not looking..

The dragon let out it's breath… that turned out to be blue fireworks. It took a few seconds for everyone to realise the "dragon" wasn't a threat.

Tidus and Wakka were on what was left of the tent.

Tidus looked at Wakka:

- This is fun. Any requests for the next act ?

- A good boy would know.

Both Tidus and Wakka turned, to find a cross looking Mickey who grabbed by the ears.

Tidus and Wakka were stuck with doing the dishwashing. They could still hear Cid's speech.

- It's good to see so many people I like came. As for the rest, they might as well stay too.

A few laughs came from the audience.

- As the less stupid of you noticed, I've had quite an adventurous life. Mickey here taking me from one life-threatening situation to another.

Mickey briefly raised and saluted the crowd.

- But now I'm ing tired. That's why I've decided to take a well deserved retirement.

People were a bit surprised by this announcement.

- Yup, I'm leaving here and moving to Costa Del Sol first thing. So long suckers !

After this sentence, Cid just vanished from the scene, literally. People started panicking. Wondering what happened. Sora first of them.

An invisible Cid went back home, pushing a small laugh. He was waited home by a serios looking Mickey.

- Is that how you use powerful magic artefacts?

- Was worth. Should of seen their faces.

- Way to say goodbye. Is Sora going to inherit the place?

- Yeah, don't worry. He'll get the place and enough gils to last him until he finds a job. I like this kid.

- And what about the ring ?

Cid looked reluctant.

- Yeah, he'll get the ring too.

- So why is it in your pocket ?

Cid got it out, sort of with fake surprise.

- Oh yes. Silly me.

He looked at it with unhealthy fascination. Mickey, on the other hand, looked worried. This ring had something familiar.

- Cid, let it go.

- No ! It's mine, it's my precious !!!

Mickey now was very worried.

- You are not the first one to call it like that..

- You want to steal it. Have it for ing yourself. Well get lost !

Mickey's size augmented, and an aura of authority surrounded him. (just try to imagine that)

- How dare you accuse me. I am your friend. I would never do that. You must put it down.

That seemed to put Cid back to his old self.

- OK, chill out. Boy, you'd think the fate of the world depended on me doing that.

- You might be closer to the truth than you think.

Cid ignored the comment and took his backpack. He was about to leave home.

- Hum hum.. Cid..

- Ah yes the ring.

Cid put it on the top of the chimney and started walking away with his backpack and a coolbag with his beer inside. He might leave the ring to Sora, but there was no bloody way he was leaving the beer.

- Tell the kid to pay me a visit one day. Feel free to come too.

And Cid lest Destiny Island.

Sora came back home, awaited by Mickey.

- He's gone. Right ?

- Yes Sora. But he let you his stuff. He says you can visit him anytime.

- Cool.

- But he took the beer.

- Damn!

Mickey now sounded serious.

- Listen Sora. Cid left his magic ring to you. You must hide it until I come back. Understood ?

- What's going on ?

- I'm not sure, but I need to check. Understood?

- OK. You can count on me.

Mickey went back to his cheerful self.

- See you later then.

End of Chapter 2.

So the plots prepares. How am I doing so far? Please R and R.


	4. Chapter 3: Gonna be a fun trip

Chapter 3 : This is gonna be a fun trip.

Mickey had to know. He had journeyed to Midgar-Tinith to find out for sure. He checked the archives and read about the legends surrounding the ring. His fears were confirmed. It was JENOVA's ring. From the city, he could see the activity in the dark mountains. The darkness was going to strike again. Sora was in great danger. He had to come back and warn him.

Mickey took his ride back to Destiny Island.

Sora was coming back home humming "My Way" to himself. He went in and noticed Mickey was in, rather looking stressed. When he saw him , Mickey lunged to him and grabbed him.

- Sora, have you still got it ?

- What the ring ? Nah, lost it in a Triple Triad against Selphie.

Mickey almost had a heart attack.

- Just joking, I hid it in my underwear drawer.

Sora went in it and got the ring out of boxers with moogles on them.

- Want it ?

Mickey panicked.

- Don't tempt me Sora. And besides. I am not touching anything that went in your underwear. Sora, put it in the fire.

- Won't it damage it ?

- Just do it.

- OK OK..

Sora put the ring in the fire, not only to see it didn't melt, but also letters were starting to appear inside.

- Hey, there's stuff written on it. Looks like french.

Mickey took the ring with pincers and examined it.

- It's not french, it's the language of the Heartless. Can't blame for your mistake thow.

- What's it say?

- If found please return to JENOVA, the dark tower, Mordor PO BOX 14. Reward awaiting. If not present put in Mailbox.

- Who's JENOVA ?

- The most evil creature ever to have existed. That ring is the source of her power and she will do anything to get it back.

- That sucks. What do we do?

- You must prepare your stuff and go to the village of Winhill. I will await you there in "the Golden Chocobo". I have to consult with a friend before meeting you there.

- You're meeting Cid ?

- I have other friends you know. But first…

Mickey went to the window and grabbed Riku.

- Please please don't hurt me.

- What did you hear ?

- Nothing, just something about an evil chick and a trip to a village or something..

- Riku, you will accompany Sora on his voyage. Can I count on you?

- Er, OK. Just don't turn me in a frog.

Mickey smiled.

- I'll think about it.

Sora let out a yawn.

- OK guys. We'll leave first thing tomorow.

- NO!!! You must leave now.

- Awwww.

In the now dark destiny Island, three sinister looking bikers were riding towards Cid's house.

One with long hair and a slim figure spoke.

- Hey Kadaj, do you think this is the place where this creature told us about?

The leader, with middle length hair answered.

- Yes Yazoo. We were quite persuasive.

- Do you think he will welcome us?

- Unlikely.

The strong one talked.

- Don't cry Yazoo.

They came in the house and started looking in it. They found no one.

The chief of them spoke.

- He left with Mother's power!

The strong looking one started weeping.

- Don't cry Loz. We will find it.

The three riders went back on their bikes and left destiny Island.

It was day now. Sora and Riku were walking through a cornfield. Mickey had explicitly told them to avoid roads at all costs.

- Hey, Sora. I just realised. This will be the first time I ever left Destiny Island.

- Are you scared ?

- Hell no! I'm exited. We're going towards new adventures, new opportunities. We are gonna have the time of a lives.

- Way to go Riku. Imagine the girls when we come back. Sora and Riku: the two boys who saved the world from JENOVA.

- Yeah!

They heard rustling in the field and got worried. It was getting real close real fast. They started running until they crashed into… Tidus and Wakka.

They all said at the same time.

- What are you doing here ?

Tidus and Wakka were carrying à few vegetables. They probably stole them from the farmer Martine.

- Hey you kids, come back here!!

- RUN!!!

They ran all four out of the field and on the road.

Riku first asked:

- Were you stealing vegetables again ?

- Eh, well, you see… OK we did it. But so were you guys. I mean, why the hell else would you of been there?

- Me and Sora are going on a adventure.

Wakka looked surprised.

- Really ? Wow, can we come ?

Tidus looked at Wakka.

- Our moms would kill us if we leave without warning.

- Where's your sense of adventure Tidus ?

Sora looked worried.

- Er guys..

- It'll be fun…

- GET OFF THE ROAD!!

He grabbed Tidus and Wakka and went behind an old log, followed by Riku who understood the problem. Sora's reflex probably saved their lives: a sinister looking rider went through the road. A dark cape mostly covered him by an armour with morbid decorations could be seen under it. He carried a huge sword with a demonic face on it that had an aura of coldness.

He stopped and inquired the place. Sora could feel his heart beating like it never had. He knew instinctively that the dark knight was after him and the ring. The ring. It could make you invisible. Sora was tempted to use it. But thank goodness the knight had decided that there was no one, and left. All four let out a relieved sigh.

Tidus was the first to speak.

- So, where are you going ?

Sora answered

- Winhill. We have to meet Mickey there.

- Well, we'd better get moving. I'm not hot on staying around.

Mickey finally arrived at Hollow Bastion. He would be able to consult with his old friend. He arrived at the entrance of the central tower. Ansem was at the entrance.

- In time of crisis. You come to consult with me.

- Hello Ansem. How are you doing ?

- Why excellent thank you. It is good to see you old friend. But I fear you are not here for a social call. Am I right ?

- I fear so. A great crisis arrives.

- Do come in.

Mickey followed his old friend inside Hollow Bastion to the central room.

- So, what brings you here, old friend?

- The situation is bad. JENOVA is returning and has already her Remnants to retrieve the ring.

Ansem expression took a serious look that worried Mickey but he paid no attention to it.

- The ring, of course. Do you know where it is ?

- Yes, I've sent Cid's nephew to meet me at Winhill. I came here first to warn you about the situation.

- Wise precaution my friend. But this is no news to me. I already know for JENOVA's return.

- But how ?

Ansem smiled, proud of himself.

- I've got a source of information. Would you care to take a look.

Ansem lead Mickey towards an annex room where there was a pedestrial with a cloth over it. Ansem removed the cloth, and there it was: a palantir.

Mickey instantly put the cloth over it.

- Ansem, are you out of your mind ? Those things were lost ages ago. Anyone with one can see you in it. Who knows who else found one ?

Ansem's expression was now very sinister.

- Someone has seen you right ?

- A war is coming. One must choose a side. I choose the side of the victor.

Mickey walked backwards, keyblade in hand.

- When has Ansem the wise become Ansem the fool ?

Ansem turned to him, his own dark and sinister keyblade in hand.

- It saddens me to see you do not wish to join our side. I understand. But I fear I must insist for you to stay. You are too hazardous for me to let you out of here.

Mickey let out a bolt from his keyblade that sent Ansem flying in the other room.

- Give me your best shot.

And that's what he did. Ansem rose and sent a enormous that almost knocked Mickey out.

- You think you can defeat me ? I will prove otherwise.

Ansem sent bolt after bolt sending Mickey flying all over the building. He didn't stand a chance.

Sora was running away. His friends were behind him. So were three bickers. More trouble.

Wakka had the strength to speak:

- If we make it to the ferry, we're safe!

They were nearly at the river. The bicker was getting closer.

- We're almost there!

They finally arrived at the ferry and jumped on it quickly. Riku took the row and started pushing the embarkation away. They were at safe distance when the bicker arrived at the shore. Sora took a look at him. He was a brute of a man. Thick stature, short grey hair. Some sort of weapon attached to his arm. He wore a black leather suit. He took an angry look at them but then took his mobile out.

- Yes ? No, they escaped with mother's power….. I'm not crying!!

His expression then took a smile.

- Really. I'll be there.

The man took his bike and went to the north.

Riku sighed of relief.

- Hope that's the last we see of him.

Tidus quickly destroyed his misplaced optimism.

- There's a bridge that way. 15 miles.

- Riku, row faster.

They finally made it. They were at Winhill and were alive. Riku grew more optimistic, if their pursuers came Mickey would deal with them.

Winhill was a quiet small village that didn't look bad. They went through the dark streets in search of the "Golden Chocobo". After some research they saw a building with a sign that had the bird on it. They went in.

They sat at a table and Wakka went to order the drinks. Riku glanced around worried to not see Mickey anywhere in the place.

- Sora, are you sure this is the place?

- Yeah. He might be a little late. He never gave us a precise time.

- Hope you're right.

Wakka came back with the drinks. No beers, but he had brought two 7ups and two cokes. Sora and Riku grabbed the 7ups leaving Wakka and Tidus with the cokes.

As they were drinking, Riku looked around the room. A few people were starring at them. They were probably wondering what kids were doing in a pub that hour of the night.

One came out of the lot. A rough looking man that was observing them. He wore black trousers, a white shirt and a dark jacket with short sleeves that had a lion emblem on the left shoulder. The same lion was on a pendant he wore. His face was rather stern, he had cold blue eyes, middle length brown hair, but what stood up was that scar he had between his eyes. That and the fact he was the only person carrying weapons. A sawn off shotgun and some sort of sword that had a revolver handle.

- Sora, Wakka, Tidus, I don't want to start a panic, but that weird guy in the corner keeps looking at us. I don't like that one bit.

They all looked at him. He was still observing them. Tidus made a pertinent remark.

- We might want to go in a room or something.

They paid at the counter and went in a room. They waited in front the door, wielding utensils in their hands as weapons. The door opened and in came the man. They all took defensive posture and threatened him.

- If you want to hurt Sora you will have to face us first.

Tidus had said that, but in truth, he was about to shit in his pants. The man's serious expression hardly moved.

- You're brave, I'll grant you that. But I'm not your enemy. Mickey sent me here to take you to safety.

Riku showed bravery.

- How do we know you're not and enemy.

His expression still remained serious.

Three reasons. Number one, I'm one of Mickey's friends. He told me Riku was with Sora. He didn't tell me about the other two. Number two if I had planned an ambush, I would of choose to assassinate you in your sleep. Number three, if I was your enemy, you wouldn't of lasted 3 seconds against me. By the way, my name's Leon

Four sinister figures came in the small village. They were hidden under black cloaks. They walked trough the streets, the very few people still out, hiding as they went. They penetrated in the "Golden Chocobo" and went up towards the rooms. They went in one and each positioned themselves next to the four full beds. All at the same time they stabbed the beds with their blades.

It's at that moment they realised they were tricked. The beds were filled with pillows.

The occupants of the building on the other side of the road heard the curse and were scared by it. Only the adult man remained calm.

- We're moving out..

He handed them each small swords.

- Just in case…

For the first time since the beginning of the journey, Sora grabbed some rest. Tidus and Wakka were on forst watch. Leon was doing a recon to see if they were followed. An agreeable smell started to manifest itself. He opened his eyes and saw Tidus and Wakka next to a fire.

Tidus noticed he was awake.

- Hey Sora ! We're fixing bacon. Want some ?

Riku woke up and had a very worried look.

- Are you out of your mind ?! Turn the fire off ! It's showing our position !

He hastily went to the fire and stepped on it to turn it off.

- You'd better hope no one noticed it !

Their hopes were soon destroyed when they heard sounds coming from the bottom of the hill. They could see a few figures moving in the shadows. They knew that wasn't good for them. They retreated to the top of the hill, inside the ruins of the watch tower. They took their weapons out, braced for combat.

Four figures came out of the shadows. They were those that had tried to assassinate them in their sleep. They drew their weapons and walked slowly towards the four teenagers. Riku was the first one to charge trying to get the one who wielded seven lances.. He was soon followed by Tidus and Wakka who were fighting with the strength of despair. Despite that the four cloaked men dominated them parrying without trouble, but thanks to luck and small size they could avoid the fatal blows.

Despite that, Sora was dead afraid. He knew they had no chance. He had to flee. He then noticed the ring hanging on a necklace. Looking at it, he briefly had the impression of seeing a beautiful and inhuman looking woman: JENOVA. So that was her. His mental strength faltered and he put the ring on. Suddenly the world became strange.

It was sort of like in the FEAR video game when Alma gave you hallucinations. He could still see his friends fighting but their enemies looked different. Like sort of ghosts. One was a man with one eye missing, a patch in front of his eye, the second had medium length hair and a X scar on his forehead, the third a medium tenth haired man with a scythe as weapon, and the last a man with short blond hair and a finely cut goatee. They noticed him and all came towards him. Their leader got a dagger out and stabbed him.

Sora shrieked out of agony from the wound. The pain made him take the ring off. When he imagined what wounds were like he didn't imagine they were that horrible. He realised the blade wasn't normal when it decomposed in front of him. He heard Riku yelling "No!" and completely going berserk. Sora was dying; he knew that, he could feel it. Only a miracle could save him now.

And a miracle came.

One of the warriors suddenly caught fire. The one with seven lances . He agitated himself all over the place apparently unable to put it out.

- Incendiary rounds. The fire is made to stay.

Out came Leon with his sawn off shotgun he this time pointed at the second enemy and opened fire ( Bad pun I know). He went into fire too leaving only the man with one eye and the blond man with cards. Leon took out his gunblade and instantly attacked the one eyed one. They traded many blows but Leon was dominating him. The last knight joined the fight and Leon was forced to fight two adversaries. His shotgun had fell on the ground, Leon using both hands to use the sword.

Riku had an idea and grabbed the shotgun on the ground. He opened it and noticed the two spent rounds. He took them out. If only he had ammo. Leon saw him and used his gunblade one handed while he reached for two other rounds.

- Riku !!

He threw them at him and Riku caught them before loading them. His lifted it and pointed it to the two remaining enemies.

- Sweet dreams, suckers !

One after the other he shot both rounds. Both hit and started fires on the two knights. They both ran away joining their comrades who had already fled.

Leon, Riku, Tidus and Wakka all turned towards Sora who was agonising.

- What the hell happened to him?

- He was stabbed with some sort of dagger that disintegrated.

- Oh shit.

Leon seemed very concerned about the revelation. That worried them all.

- What's wrong ?

- Stay here. I need to find some herbs. Riku, here's some ammo. If more come, you know what to do.

Tidus asked

- Is he gonna be OK.

Frankly I'm not sure…

Leon put Sora down and started looking for the right herbs. He didn't have much time. Correction: Sora didn't have much time. He went on looking and finally found what he was looking for. As he went to grab it another hand met his. A gentle feminine voice asked:

- What may I ask, does a ranger wish to do with this plant ?

Leon lifted his head and saw her. A young elven woman with raven black hair and a blue dress.

- Rinoa. Am I glad to see you. The kid been stabbed by a remnant dagger. He needs help real fast.

- I can take him to Timber. I have a chocobo.

- We've already been attacked by four of them. I don't know where the others are.

End of chapter 3. Boy am I exhausted.

Chapter 4 soon to follow.


	5. Chapter 4: And so the Fellowship meets a

Lord of the Hearts

Yes I know, it's been some time since the last update, I'm very sorry. DMC 3 special ed only just came out in France and so I threw myself on it like a Sephiroth on an innocent Aerith. ( Dante must Die Mode is bloody hard). Been playing it a lot. Still haven't managed to unblock any "super" costumes (with infinite DT). Back to our story now.

Chapter 4 : And so the Fellowship meets at last…

_At Hollow Bastion_.

Ansem was in front of the palantire communicating with his new master.. no …employer.

- Build me an army worthy of me, was what she said.

And so he would do that. Secretly, Ansem had built a machine capable of building creatures even more dangerous than the heartless. He called them the nobodies. Stronger, more resilient than the heartless, they would make a grand army for him. But, to produce that many, he needed space, a lot of space.

And that space, he found it in the gardens. He had the heartless JENOVA attached to him take out the trees. They would make good fuel for his machine.

By doing that, Ansem took another step to losing himself. That was what Mickey thought in his cell where he could see the destruction.

Rinoa's chocobo was running full speed towards Timber. Sora was lying on her knees pushing from time to time a few cries of pain. He didn't have much time, she didn't have much time.

_I've fought four of them. I don't know where the others are… _

That ominous sentence remained in her head. She hadn't encountered any so far but knew it was a matter of time. Time, it was running out.

On a hilltop nearby, three figures on bikes were observing her.

The central one spoke:

- So, she has our new brother. And Mother's power.

The thin one talked:

- Do you think she will surrender them ?

- Not a chance Yazoo.

- I suppose we will have to insist.

They all had a predatory smile as they went down the hill in pursuing of the woman.

Rinoa was starting to think she would do the trip without any problems but the dark shadows on the ground destroyed he hopes very quickly.

Dark canine like creatures erupted out of the shadows following her and were about to assault her. She took out her elven blade and braced herself for the attack. One of them tried to leap on her, only to be cut by her blade. It disintegrated in black dust.

She made her chocobo go faster while she was cutting through some of the creatures. She suddenly heard motorbike sounds over the growling of the animals and realized the remnants were here.

One of them, pretty thin, started shooting with his gun and only her quick summoning of a shield spell saved her from the bullets. She was then flanked by another one, a big brute who carried some sort of combat device on his arm. He yelled at her.

- Give us Mother's power !!

His ally completed:

- We know you have it with you.

The brute then tried to punch her with his device but she countered by sending him a thunder spell that sent him away. The other one continued shooting her at a very fast pace while overtaking her. She was forced to deflect them with her sword. She knew she wouldn't last very long at this paste. If she got to the river…

A third one arrived with a two bladed katana in his hand. He and Rinoa got caught in a swordfight trading blows. Meanwhile the thin one that had overtaken her did a U-turn and went towards her full speed. As he was almost on her he did a looping over her aiming her head with his gun. She only just had time to deflect the shot before getting caught back in the swordfight with the leader.

The brute came back and seemed to charge his arm device before trying a second punch. Rinoa pulled on the chocobo's reins which caused it to slow down to a near halt. The brute therefore missed his hit. Well not exactly. It did hit a target. The leader got the full hit and both got almost entangled in each others bikes. Rinoa commanded her chocobo to jump over them and so she gained advance on them. She noticed she finally made it to the river.

On the other side she stopped and waited for the three interlopers. They were almost on the river when Rinoa summoned her spell. The water debit started rising but they went on it anyway, not suspecting a thing. Rinoa let out a small sadistic grin when she saw the leader's face get a surprised expression when he saw the tidal wave that came. It cleaned all three away. She was at last rid of them.

She looked at Sora that had nearly lost consciousness.

- Come on small one. We're almost there.

Sora briefly opened his eyes despite the pain to see a male elven figure looking at him.

- He's already in an advanced stage. I'll do what I can my daughter.

He then looked at him.

- Be strong young one.

Sora couldn't feel the pain anymore. It could mean two things. Either he was saved. Or else he was dead and this was heaven.

- Sora!!!!

Tidus and Wakka jumped on him apparently very glad.

OK so maybe this was hell.

Sora woke up grudgingly. He saw Riku, Wakka and Tidus were around him cheering him.

- You're alive !!

- Yeah yeah, what can I say. I'm just too tough for them to take me out.

- Actually weren't it for Rinoa's father, you'd be in a fate far worse than death.

It was Leon, lying against a wall.

- Thanks for your help Leon.

No need. I just did what I was told. You should thank Rinoa and her father. They saved you.

Rinoa, is that the woman who transported me ?

- Yup. By the way, someone's here to see you.

Leon moved away and left the room too reveal the figure of a giant mouse.

- Mickey! So you're OK after all.

Sora was glad to see him alive. Riku had however other thoughts.

- Where the hell were you ? Hadn't it been for Leon we would be as dead as a dodo.

Mickey looked a little embarrassed.

- This is an interesting tale actually.

Flashback.

Mickey was on the top of Hollow Bastion. He wasn't alone. Ansem was there too, trying to persuade him to join him in his folly, thus betraying Sora and Riku. He refused that, and so Ansem used painfull methods to convince him. Mickey had already survived the ordeal of the cushions and the "comfy chair" but his willpower had stopped him from surrendering. But for how long was it still going to last ?

He had to think of a way to escape, and quick. He looked down at what was done to the gardens of Hollow Bastion and noticed his salvation. He rose on his feet. Ansem looked at him with small disbelief.

- So you still think you can defy me ?

Mickey didn't answer, he just jumped from the tower. Ansem didn't expect that and looked down aiting for a splatter sound. What he saw instead was an elephant with huge ears with Mickey on his back flying away.

- So you made your choice Mickey. Very well. Then we shall be enemies from now.

- Flying elephants ? Tell me that's just a §§§§ing bad analogy Mickey.

Another tall figure came in the room. It was Cid. Tidus was a little surprised.

- Aren't you supposed to be at Costa Del Sol ?

- The freaking boat doesn't leave until next bloody week and so I'm stuck here. I came here when I heard you bozos got in trouble again. Just can't trust you.

- Uncle Cid, it's good to see you.

- Yeah yeah, I'm glad to see you too Sora. As to you other punks, you can go to hell !!

A meeting was called to decide in what doing with the ring. Sora felt strange to be in the middle of important people. There was General Caraway who turned out to be the one who saved him, Rinoa's father. Sitting there were Leon, Mickey and other emissaries from other places. One was a duck with a blue costume and an axe (just try to imagine that without laughing), there was a humanoid dog with a funny look. Also there was a man in a blue noble costume and carried a katana in it's guard. He had short white hair and a very cold look, even more than Leon. Sora, Riku, Tidus and Wakka were allowed to watch it as a courtesy for bringing the ring. It was lying on a pedestrial in the middle of them.

Mickey spoke out.

- The dark armies of JENOVA are concentrating and preparing to go to war and so it comes once more to the alliance to stop them.

The white haired man spoke first:

As it has always, Midgar Tinith shall stand in her way. My father Sparda has informed me that if she comes to war, then we shall fight. We do not run away from duty.

He seemed to be looking at Leon specifically when he said that, as though there was a hidden message in these words.

Thanks Vergil. I know that by coming here, you all showed that the alliance isn't an illusion of history. I am however surprised of not seeing any representative from Wutai here. Lord Godo Kirasagi is reputed to be a proud warrior.

- The old man has gone completely senile. He is barely able to maintain his country in one piece now.

Vergil's commentary left the room thoughtful, each weighing the implications of that.

Mickey talked once more.

- There is good news however. We have found JENOVA's ring, the source of her power. It must be decided what to do with it.

The duck raised on his full height, 1m20, totake a look at it.

- So, this is it. Pfffff, doesn't look impressive.

Vergil rose and examined it with desire in his eyes:

- Then we should use it. Destiny has given us JENOVA's greatest weapon. We should leverage on this advantage and use it against her.

The human dog rose and pointed out something very pertinent:

- But, gawsh who shall carry it? I don't mean to be nasty but humans have shown they can't handle it without falling for it.

The duck took a disdainful look.

- Quack! I can't trust elves and dingos either.

And it all turned into an argument frenzy. Each disputing that they should have the ring for them and that all others were completely inept for it. Sora could see Mickey trying to restore order and Leon holding his head in his hands with apparently a headache. Sora then noticed the ring, as he looked at it he could see her again, JENOVA. She was doing that.

- Stop it !!! Can't you see it's her trough it that is influencing you. The ring is evil, it must be destroyed.

They all looked at him, the words slowly making sense to them. The duck took an aggressive posture:

- In that case I'll do it ! QUUUAAAAACCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!

The duck charged towards the ring and struck at it. Well actually it was more the ring that struck, the axe flying across the room just over Wakka's head who fainted after that. Mickey corrected the duck's mistake.

- Unfortunately Lord Donald the ring cannot be destroyed by conventional means, be it axes, swords, firearms, ray guns, gauss rifles, stinger missiles, or nuclear tactical missiles. It must be destroyed by dropping the ring in the magma at the Mount Doom volcano.

- Now he tells us, mumbled Donald obviously feeling ridiculed.

Vergil took the parole once again:

- So, what, we gather a huge army to invade Mordor and cast the ring then. This is practically impossible to achieve, even with all our armies united. And that's not including the fact that Hollow Bastion is against us now. We have an enemy inside our lands. We need to leave garrisons.

- Then we use a crack squad to infiltrate Mordor and cast the ring without being noticed.

It was Leon that had spoke for the first time. Vergil seemed to be wanting to look for arguments against but could find none. He seemed to reluctantly agree with Leon. General Caraway of course asked the fatal question.

- But who will we trust the ring with ? It is known to drain willpower and tempt its wielder, even should he be well intentioned.

Caraway was speaking of that like he had personally witnessed such a thing. It seemed unlikely to Sora, but then he was an elf so could have been old enough to have lived such a thing.

Sora raised bravely to everyone's surprise.

- I could do it. After all I've already brought it here without it driving me gaga. I could repeat the feat again if necessary.

Mickey had a very sorry look on his face.

- Sora, you have already done more than enough. There is no need to do more.

- I know, but I want to help. And that would be the best way I could think of.

Caraway spoke once more, examining Sora.

- Maybe is he right. Maybe innocence of youth is a shield against the temptation of the ring. After all, you have survived the dagger of a remnant.

- By the way thanks for that. I didn't have time to say it before.

- In that case let it be, Sora shall carry the burden of the ring.

Riku rose and took a brave posture:

- In that case I shall come with you. There's no way I'm letting you hogging all the glory for yourself.

Tidus and Wakka rose at the same time:

- And so shall we!!!

People around the table were mostly surprised. Only Mickey and Caraway had a little mischievous smile. Squall rose and spoke.

- In that case Sora, let me lend you my gunblade for the voyage.

He was then followed by the dog:

And, I Goofy shall lend you my bow?

And Donald:

- And I'll lend you my axe, once I get a new one.

Vergil was last to speak:

- And I shall bring my blade in this Sora.

Mickey spoke up once more:

- Then we shall form the fellowship of the ring. A group dedicated to bringing piece in this world from JENOVA. And of course I'm coming.

And so this is how came to be the fellowship of the ring.

Sora was back in his temporary room preparing his stuff for the adventure.

- Hey kid, can I come in ?

It was uncle Cid. Sora turned and noticed that Cid had a keyblade in one hand and some sort of bullet proof vest in the other.

- Since you're going to do the stupidest thing in your life I thought you might as well have some real gear to go with you.

Sora was without voice. What Cid was giving him was his keyblade, a very rare weapon indeed, and his lucky flack vest that had saved him a few times according to his tales.

- But Cid, these are yours, your favourite.

- Bah..do you really think I'll need those at Costa Del Sol ? You might actually have a use for them. Anyway, imagine me going through police control with these.

- Thank you so much, I don't know what to say.

- Say nothing then. You usually end up saying something dumb in these cases.

- I love you uncle Cid.

Sora went to hug his uncle one last time.

- Told you…

Despite that, there was a tear that came down from the old man's eye.

Leon was walking in the sanctuary. It was there where the broken remains of the Lionheart blade were exposed. Looking at them brought him painful memories.

_Flashback sequence: _

Young prince Squall was practicing with his gunblade as he always did when he had free time. His thoughts went to his father who was fighting a highwayman organization with his elite troops. His father, the king Laguna, didn't carry a sword like it was tradition but a G2A2 assault rifle. Squall preferred the sword. There was much that could be done with it when you had skill. Squall imagined himself wielding the gunblade like his ancestor King Cecil had did once.

Suddenly the bells rang. Squall got worried when he realized the tune was a sad one. The one that played when a great tragedy had hit the kingdom.He ran towards the balcony and looked down at the streets of Midgar Tinith to see a funeral procession crossing the main street. He panicked. Please be it not father Squall thought, please not him.

Only it had been him. His father had been hit by a sniper bullet. No one knew where it had come from. He was dead. His father, the one who had always been a hero to young Squall. That wasn't what scared him. What scared him was the power hungry look the royal counselors had given him. They were like vultures trying to take whatever advantage they could out of the situation. That disgusted Squall who chose to run away one night. He would not be manipulated. He instead choose a different life becoming a ranger with a new name: Leon.

_End of Flashback_.

Leon turned away from the scene only to see Vergil, one of attendant Sparda's sons also looking at him.

- A broken memory. Like other things I see in that room..

He then just left, an expression stuck between accusation and disappointment.

- Ignore him Squall. It is only anger that speaks.

Squall turned around to see Rinoa's beautiful face. She signed him to follow her outside. They went together in the gardens.

- Squall, you are going on a dangerous quest. I want you to take this with you.

Squall couldn't believe it. She was giving him her amulet. It was star shaped and made of crystal.

- I cannot possibly accept.

I'm not leaving you a choice Squall. I either give it to you, or to that old geezer of Cid. It's your call.

I'll take it.

Rinoa smiled.

- I knew I could persuade you.

Squall took the ring of his finger, the royal ring.

In exchange you shall take this. Consider it as a caution.

She took it with pleasure, starting to fiddle with it. They both kissed in the middle of the gardens. Tidus and Wakka were secretly watching.

Ain't that cute ? Wished Yuna was here. Could really go with the gardens.

In your dreams Tidus.

Very often actually.

End of this chapter. The quest for the ring begins next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5: 'ere we go

Chapter 5: 'Ere we go !

And so was formed the fellowship of the ring. A group of the bravest, toughest, strongest, most dysfunctional sociopaths the free world could send. It is composed of:

Mickey the grey, powerful mage wielding a keyblade.

- You shall not pass !!!! … OK if you insist..

The brave Squall Leona..

- It's Leon !

Ok so the brave ranger Leon, capable of finding way in the unknown.

- Whatever..

The almighty Donald adept of cutting through problems with his axe.

- Quack you !!

The agile and precise Goofy with piercing eyesight.

- Gawrch you got something between your teeth Sora.

The ruthless and merciless Vergil.

- You are unworthy as my opponent.

The comical duo Tidus and Wakka.

- Just what are you implying by that ?

The brave and restless Riku.

- I'm telling you, this is not a good idea !

And finally, the wielder of the ring, the hero, the one who is gonna really have a painful time: Sora !

- Let's do it anyway !

And now our crew is walking towards the mountains, ready too face danger, boldly defying any enemy that would dare show.

- Are we there yet Leon ?

- No Wakka. we still got 10 miles to walk until the mountains.

- I maintain we should of took a bus or something. We would already be there and my feet wouldn't be killing me.

- The idea of an infiltration is too arrive on FOOT, UNNOTICED. A bus would by spotted miles away and we would have every heartless in a 20 mile radius on our backs.

Mickey decided to join in the conversation feeling that whatever little patience Squall had was running out real quick.

- Maybe we should rest here a little. Seems like a nice place for a picnic.

Leon just sighed his usual "Whatever". The young ones cheered, rifling through the food while Goofy and Vergil were observing around checking for hostiles. Donald joined in the eating while Mickey was pouring himself some tea. Sora and Riku went to join Vergil who was observing the landscape.

- Hey Vergil. We noticed you had a pretty cool blade. The katana, what's it's name ?

He turned to them, surprisingly a friendly look on his face. He took out his blade and showed it. They could see it was quality blade, the metal looking plain knew despite the fact it had probably been used quite a few times.

- It's name is Yamato. Wutai fabrication by a great forgemaster centuries ago. It requires skill and patience to learn the subtleties of such a weapon. But then, your weapon requires too, Sora.

He said that looking at the keyblade Sora wielded. For a few seconds, his eyes stopped on the ring around Sora's neck, but he moved away.

- Yeah, I guess so, but the only training I've had with weapons was the crash course I got against those remnants. And I didn't do too well in that either.

Riku took a look at Vergil's other weapon, some sort of red blade in the shape of a bat wing, or demon wing.

- Your other blade looks pretty cool too. What is it ? Never seen anything like it before.

Vergil took this other sword out. It was shorter than the katana but looked very deadly too.

- This one, it was the blade I used as a child during my training. It's also very efficient, but I rarely use it. Just keep it for an emergency.

Riku looked at the weapon fascinated.

- I'm almost hoping we'll meet trouble, just to see it in action.

Vergil's reaction was unexpected. He handed the blade to Riku and walked away. He did an 'En garde" salute.

- Then try it. I think since you're coming with us, you and Sora should get a correct fencing formation. It might save your lives.

And for the next 30 minutes, while every one ate, Vergil taught the basics of sword fighting to Riku and Sora. Sora did mediumly well whereas Riku seemed like a natural for it. Vergil had too actually stop holding back too fight off the coordinated assaults of Riku and Sora.

They decided too stop and get on with lunch with the others.

- You too are not bad. Should you survive this ordeal, you should consider a career in the army. You would go far, especially you Riku. You seem to have done that all your life.

Riku and Sora took a phony victorious pose.

- No one can defeat us ! JENOVA, count your blessings coz their gonna run out pretty soon.

Riku went towards Vergil, ready to hand him back the blade. Vergil refused it.

- Keep it. A real warrior deserves a real sword. It will be more useful to you using it than to me merely carrying it.

Riku was lost for words, not knowing what to say.

- Thank you… so much.

- If you really want to thank me, use it in battle, where it belongs.

- I will. By the way, what is it name ?

- Darkslayer.

The picnic was almost finished. Donald was looking at the sky that was getting menacing.

- Look at these clouds, they look like they'll bring strife.

Mickey rose too observe. His expression was not optimistic.

- These are not clouds, they're birds. Everyone hide !!

Wakka didn't take the threat seriously.

- Why, you think they'll crap on us ?

- No, they are spies of Ansem. They must not see us.

- That was my second guess.

Eveyone hid behind rocks and things while the birds went across. Fortunately, they didn't seem to be able to see them. Once they were gone, everybody came out again.

- I hate birds.

That remark owned Tidus a death stare from Donald. Leon, meanwhile was at more productive tasks.

- The map one way to our destination. It's a pathway that goes on the mountains of Ghargazeth. It's going to be tough. The weather there is not all that friendly.

- There's another way. We can go through the mountains, in the caves of the Moria. My cousin holds the place. He'll show us hospitality.

Everyone seemed thrilled by Donald's proposition, except for Mickey who seemed very worried.

_You know what the ducks found in the bottom of the cave now Mickey_ , _do you ? They woke up something ancient. Ancient and malovent: the Phanton. A very powerful demon from the deep. Are you ready to go there ? Are you ready to face him ?_

- No, we go up the mountains, we must.

Everybody seemed surprised by his reaction, Donald first. Only Goofy seemed glad not to be going there. Considering the animosity between ducks and elves/ forest people, this was pretty normal. Leon seemed a bit suspicious but said nothing.

The crossing of the mountains was really not going well. It was cold, so cold, and windy too. Wakka and Tidus who were normally wearing summer clothes were both wrapped in Vergil's coat whereas Riku wore Leon's coat. Fortunately, the vest Cid gave Sora kept him nice and warm, except his face that had icicles coming down from the spikes of his hair. Donald was mumbling, or whatever the quack version of mumbling was. Leon hardly seemed to notice the cold, but then, from a living icecube like him, it must of felt like home.

The wind was pretty powerful, blowing them back, slowing their progress to a crawl. It was like the weather itself was trying to stop them from taking that way. Mickey in his heart knew it was true. Ansem was doing his best to stop them. Mickey started doubting about making through this way. As if to confirm this thought a small avalanche took place further away. This was not good.

- We must go back ! The caves are the only way left now.

Donald mumbled something like "now he chooses that" while the others looked relieved. If only they knew what awaited them…

End of chap 5.


	7. Chapter 6: Dungeons and demons

Note: I have changed the first chapter to replace some members of the cast as you will quickly notice if you reread the story. Org XIII made better nazghuls that some others.

And so our brave heroes retreated from the fierce wind and snow of the mountains to head towards the darkness of the mines.

Chapter 6: Dungeons and Demons.

The group was now in the lower zones of the mountains were temperature and weather were at far more human conditions. People were once again wearing their normal clothes due to that. After long hours of walk, the group led by Donald finally arrived at some sort of small lake next to a stone wall with inscriptions on it. Donald stood proudly showing all this.

- Voila. The mines of Corral. The home of my cousin Scrooge MacDuck. I must warn you, he's a bit of a cheapskate. But anyway, he'll receive us gladly.

While Donald was speaking, Leon could be seen looking around the wall, apparently searching something.

- He couldn't of installed a bell or something?

Donald briefly took an annoyed expression at Leon for interrupting his presentation but then went towards the wall to guide him.

- Duh! To get in we …. We…, Quack ! How do we get in ?

Mickey joined them and they started inspecting the wall for a clue. Meanwhile, Sora was having a look at the lake. Vergil joined him.

- How are you doing Sora ?

- OK I guess. The walk was pretty exhausting. I'm glad we arrived here. At least we'll get some rest.

- Of course. And how about the .. ring. Are you OK with it ?

Sora found a bit suspicious that interest Vergil had for the ring. But he stayed calm.

- Fine so far. Not been compelled to wear it for the moment.

- Glad to hear it. Should the burden become too hard don't hesitate in asking help for it.

- Thanks, but no thanks. I can hold out. Thanks anyway.

Vergil had a slight disappointed look but stayed in a good mood.

- Good to see a strong one. Continue like that, you will go far in life, should you survive the ordeal.

Sora had mixed feeling about the mix of optimism and pessimism in Vergil's last sentence. Meanwhile, Donald, Mickey and Leon were in a heated argument about the door.

- What kind of moron would put a riddle on his front door ?

- Quack you ! Don't insult my cousin !!

Mickey was trying to calm down both of them.

- One must admit that it is not the most convenient system to put on a door Donald.

- He's always had a strange sense of humor. He's probably put that as a joke. We just have to solve it to get in.

Meanwhile, Tidus, Wakka and Goofy were throwing small stones on the lake, trying to make them bounce on the water.

- So Goofy, What do you do when you're not saving the world ?

- Gawrsh; I'm a ranger in the Forgotten Forest. It's a nice place.

- A ranger, you mean like Leon ?

- Not exactly. For humans, the rangers are the soldiers in charge of special missions, especially in forest type places. He doesn't guard a place like my and the others do. He's more the traveling sort.

- No wonder he and Mickey get along.

It got Tidus thinking. Maybe Vergil hated Leon because he was a deserter or something. He had to ask one day.

One of the stones thrown by Wakka did a few bounces before hitting some big rock. Except it did some squishy sound.

- Gawrsh. That sound isn't supposed to be like that.

The water started moving. That got Tidus worried.

- Er guys.. You might want to speed up a little..

Donald started yelling.

- Easy to say. You're not the one doing that. These things need time.

- Gawrsh Donald, I fear we might not have that much time.

- Hah, what do you …

Donald stopped mid-sentence when seeing the tentacles coming out of the water.

- Oh, Quack. Leon, Mickey…

- Found !!! All you have to do is write friends on the door.

All the rest together yelled: " WELL DO IT!!!"

A door suddenly opened on the wall giving an access on the mines. Everyone raced in as quick as they could. The tentacles started swiping through. One hit the wall and rocks fell down blocking the only exit and plunged them into darkness.

- Has anyone got light ?

They heard some shuffling until light could be seen… coming out from the illuminator of an assault rifle Leon was holding. Light also appeared from Mickey's keyblade. Studying closely, Sora noticed engravings on the rifle. It said "From Raine." A couple of seconds more of observation showed something very disturbing. There were dozens of skeletons on the ground. They were duck warriors. They had apparently died in battle. No body of their foe could be seen.

- Does that mean the party's cancelled?

Suddenly Leon sounded like some soldier officer.

- Donald, Goofy, you form rearguard. Sora, you go at the center of the group, Riku, Wakka, Tidus, you stay around him. Mickey, Vergil, we go at front.

To that, the group advanced carefully in the mines of Corral. For a few stressful minutes, the group progressed slowly through the claustrophobic tunnels littered with even more corpses. If Donald's skin could be seen, it would have seemed extremely pale at that moment. Seeing so many of his kin dead must have been hard on him. The rest of the group was meanwhile very tense, looking for whatever caused this mayhem. Must have been really nasty to kill that many duck warriors, and not lose a single one of them, judging by the lack of non duck bodies.

Despite going through the tunnels for almost an hour, they found no living being. They finally made it to a big cavern and continued through it alert. After arriving at some platform, they briefly stopped for a rest.

Sora saw they were followed by something. Some crawly thing with a humanoid shape. Mickey noticed it too.

- It is Gollum, the previous owner of the ring before Cid found it.

- Oh, I guess that means he wants it back.

- It is his only thought. He has become completely obsessed by it. Kind of like JK Rowling's fans waiting for the next Harry Potter.

- That bad? Er, why are we letting him follow us?

- Because, I think he has a role in this story.

- You mean, like he'll help me go through Mordor through secret passages, only to betray us in the lair of a giant spider in hope of stealing the ring?

- Something like that.

- Ohh.

A few minutes later, Leon called them, he had found a way.

xxxxx

Leon had found some corridor that lead to a medium sized room. Riku was quite nervous as they still had no clue on what had killed the occupants of the mines. At the centre of the room, there was a big stone coffin. Donald looked at it with disbelief, apparently refusing to accept that whoever was in there was dead. Riku read on the tomb "Scrooge Macduck". That was the name of Donald's cousin. He heard Donald weep for his cousin's demise. Meanwhile, Mickey had found the skeleton of a duck holding some sort of big book. Mickey went towards it and took the book.

- Let's see… aha! It's a diary. It says what happened these last weeks.

Leon went next to Mickey to examine.

- That's bad… very bad…

Both Mickey and Leon were reading the book together letting out various surprised faces and "ooohs" and "ah.." worrying the rest of the expedition.

- What does it say…

Leon and Mickey just ignored them continuing their little routine. Tidus finally got fed up and snatched the book from Mickey's hands.

- Good, Tidus, tell us now..

- Oooh… ah…

- Don't make me kill you…

- Basically, it says the ducks got pwn3d by some heartless from deep inside the mine and some sort of other 3vil thing. The big sort. When they came here first, they kicked the heartless's ass, but at some point, they went in too deep and some big nasty came out and things got uglier and uglier from there.

Vergil simply muttered: "The heartless…"

Mickey answered:

- I think it is most likely a host of them who got separated during the great war and stayed inside the mines for years. I don't think they are attached to JENOVA's army, her return being rather recent.

Goofy thought about that:

- Maybe that big evil thing took control of them. I'm worried about it.

Meanwhile, Wakka went to sit down on a well next to a duck skeleton. Unfortunately, his clumsiness would bring doom for the entire team as he pushed it down the well causing extremely big racket. The team turned towards him, if looks could kill, Wakka would have died dozens of time. Suddenly, noises from all over the mines started to be heard.

Riku look threatingly at him:

- If we make it out of here alive, you are so dead.

Drums started beating, movements happened in the whole place. They were coming. Rather than wait like sitting ducks, Leon and Vergil had shut and blocked the door. The team each took position: Goofy and Leon stood, one aiming his bow and the other bracing his rifle. Vergil and Riku each were holding their swords in second line, ready for countercharge. Wakka and Tidus also took a stand, but none were as impressive as Donald who stood over the grave, waving his axe, defying anybody to approach.

Then suddenly, the door burst open, and in came countless heartless. They were met by arrows from Goofy and bursts of fire from Leon. The first few waves got wiped out in this fashion, Leon emptying clips on the mass and Goofy shooting precise arrows. But even these two couldn't alone keep the crowds out eternally and the heartless finally arrived in contact. That's when Leon took out his gunblade and charged in the mass followed by Vergil, Donald and even Mickey who, despite being a mage, knew how to use the keyblade. These three did unmentionable carnage amongst the heartless. Some however went through the net and ended up in a fight against the young ones. Sora cut one with his keyblade while Riku was dueling with two others. Tidus and Wakka were fighting back to back against a group of heartless. The numbers were overwhelming. It was hardly a wonder the ducks got kicked out of the mines Sora thought.

Then, just when he thought things couldn't get worse, the wall next to them exploded in a blast. The group got thrown all over the room. Sora looked up to see the monster that had did this: Some sort of grey gigantic heartless with two big fists.

- Noooot … gooooood…

The great thing went bulking toward the team, trampling on its fellow heartless on the way. Vergil first tried to block him going for an upper slash followed by a vertical cut. The thing growled, more in anger than pain, Sora thought. It tried to get the warrior but he was fast and dodged the blows rather easily. It was damn lucky for him since the monster's punches destroyed bits of the walls and columns. Leon soon joined him and started some sort of combo on the beast. Sora noticed each time the gunblade hit, he could here a detonation from the gun bit of the weapon.

That seemed to hurt, the beast shrieked and started to charge from the room, both Leon and Vergil dodged away, opening a clear path to Sora.

- Oh noooo…

Sora took a direct hit from the beast, flying through the room and leaving a human shape whole on the wall. His whole body hurt. He could vaguely see Riku yell "noooooo!!". Tidus and Wakka went berserk and tried to charge the monster. He looked down, surprised to see no blood. The armor had taken the full hit. Right now he was very glad Cid had given him this.

He saw Goofy climbing on the heartless's head and start shooting arrows in it. After a good dozen shots the thing fell, as dead as a Norwegian Blue. Sora slowly got up.

- Ouch..

Riku, Tidus and Wakka seemed surprised to see him fine.

- Got armor, remember ?

- Ohhh.

The remaining heartless ran away, intimidated by the destruction of their big brother. Only to charge back in their numbers. Mickey pointed the hole, made by the giant, in the wall.

- We might want to consider leaving.

xxxxxx

They were now running through the mines of Corral, trying to escape the endless hordes of Heartless. A lot stood in their way and were slashed by various weapons of the fellowship. They were now in a huge hall with just as big columns. Suddenly for no apparent reason, the heartless stopped. They even retreated.

- Now what ?

And they heard the growl, followed by an ominous light coming from the back end of the hall.

- Not … good…

The light was getting closer.

- RUN AWAY!!!

The fellowship sprinted through the hall to arrive in some creepy cave like bit with only one bridge. Mickey looked back, and seriously regretted it. Behind them was a gigantic demon. Sort of a crossing between a lava demon and a centaur. (hint: Variel in DMC 4). That made him run even faster.

The fellowship crossed the bridge. They were getting close to an exit, but Mickey simply knew that with this creature behind, they had no chances of escaping. He knew what he had to do.

He stopped midway on the bridge an waited for the demon to come close. There, with his mightiest voice, he shouted:

- YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!

The demon walked towards him, unimpressed by the mouse's warcry. Mickey planted his keyblade to the ground, the bridge started shacking. The demon still walked forwards. Mickey could now feel the searing heat from the monster coming to him. The bridge then fell down, taking the demon with it. Mickey turned, smiling to the rest of the team. Sora gave him a thumbs up. Mickey suddenly felt something grab his leg. He looked down and saw that a whip was around him.

- Uh oh..

He was pulled down by the monster, he gripped to the edge of the ground, trying to escape the snare. Sora ran towards him and tried to help.

- Mickey !! Grab my hand!

Mickey knew it wouldn't help. It was simple maths: Sora: 56 kilos, demon: 5 tons.

- Take care, Sora.

- What?!

Mickey let go and fell down with the demon.

- NOOOO!!!!

End of chapter.


End file.
